Homicide
by VagabondeLily
Summary: Après les jeux et la guerre. Après la mort et les traumatismes. Après le deuil. Katniss & Peeta ont décidé de prendre un nouveau départ dans le 12. Ils s'y sont mariés et ont eut une fille, Hope. A l'occasion de ses 5 ans, ils décident de retourner au Capitole. Alors qu'ils pensaient que toute menace était écartée, ils vont voir leur vie basculer du tout au tout.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue.**_

Je m'appelle **Katniss Everdeen**.

J'ai **30 ans**.

J'ai **survécu aux Hunger Games**.

**2 fois**.

Et à une **guerre**.

Où j'ai** perdu **pratiquement tous ceux qui** m'étaient chers**.

Je suis revenue vivre **dans le 12**.

Avec **Peeta**.

Que j'ai** épousé**.

Et avec qui j'ai eu **une fille**.

**Hope**.

Aujourd'hui Hope a **5 ans**.

Et nous avons décidé de l'amener au **Capitole**.

**Mon instinct me disait que c'était une mauvaise idée.**

**J'aurai dû m'y fier. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Homicide.**

**\- Chapitre 1. Un nouveau livre. -**

Je connais ma maison par coeur. Du plancher au plafond. Je sais ce qu'il y a entre chaque mur, et sur quel sol reposent les fondations. Je l'ai détruite et rebâtie de mes propres mains. Peeta y a mis les siennes aussi. Nous voulions un nouveau départ, un vrai cette fois-ci, partir de zéro et nous occuper l'esprit. Bâtir quelque chose rien qu'à nous, comme si cette nouvelle étape allait effacer les précédentes.

J'ai mis toute ma rage dans ce projet, toute ma rancoeur et mon agressivité. Je voulais bâtir des murs forts, capable d'arrêter les tempêtes, les coups bas et les caprices de la vie. Je voulais que rien ni personne ne puisse nous atteindre dans notre havre de paix, dans le petit paradis que nous avions mérité. Et je crois que Peeta le voulait aussi.

Assembler des pierres lui permettait de se focaliser sur autre chose, de laisser les crises de cotés, de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Peeta était tout ce qu'il me restait. Et je voulais que la destruction de nos deux maisons ne soit pas vaine. Je voulais qu'il se sente chez lui, autant que j'espérais me sentir chez moi dans cet endroit que j'avais forcé à redevenir sauvage et étranger. Cet endroit que j'ai mis toute ma force à apprivoiser.

Dans cette maison, nous avons mis plusieurs chambres même si nous ne comptions en occuper qu'une seule. Nous avons installé une grande cuisine pour que Peeta puisse faire ce qu'il savait faire de mieux. Nous avons bâti un grand salon, comme pour parer à l'éventualité d'une visite, tout en sachant très bien que personne ne viendrait. Nous avons installé un atelier pour que Peeta puisse peindre, et une serre pour que je puisse faire pousser des primevères. Et nous avons mis une bibliothèque.

Je ne lis pas. Je ne peux pas. Je n'y parvient pas. Peeta est capable de passer des heures et des heures devant un roman, mais moi je n'y parvient pas. C'est quelque chose qui me dépasse et que je ne comprend pas. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus me poser, avoir l'esprit décontracté et reposé. Je continue à me méfier, comme si les jeux et la guerre pouvaient réapparaitre à tout moment, et aspirer la bulle de bonheur que je m'efforçait à tous prix de garder increvable.

Quoi qu'il en soit, cette bibliothèque, je l'ai érigée pour Peeta. Je voulais lui donner quelque chose qui, de près ou de loin, n'avait rien à voir avec les jeux ni la guerre. Je voulais bâtir quelque chose qui lui ferait vraiment plaisir. Nous sommes allés ensembles dans les bois chercher de quoi faire les étagères, et lentement mais surement, la pièce a pris forme. Et je l'ai remplie. Je suis allée récupérer tous les livres que Peeta avait mis de coté et tous ceux que la Planque pouvait me fournir. J'ai envoyé du courrier à Haymitch et Effy pour tenter de leur faire dénicher des pièces rares et j'en ai rempli des pans entiers de murs. Tout ça pour pouvoir admirer le visage de Peeta si posé et serein quand ses yeux se perdent sur la multitude de lignes qu'une simple page peut contenir.

Je crois qu'il était heureux. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai vu un véritable sourire éclairer son visage. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ses grands yeux bleus se sont extasiés avec émerveillement et sa main a serrée la mienne avec force, de cette force qui ne blesse pas, qui ne cause pas de douleur. Je crois qu'il était heureux. Et je l'étais aussi.

Nous avons eu un nouveau départ. Nous l'avons façonné, à la sueur de nos fronts, aux écorchures de nos mains, mais nous l'avions eu. Lentement, le bonheur, ce bonheur si inaccessible, a pris racine dans notre foyer. Les crises de Peeta ont diminué jusqu'à pratiquement disparaitre. Il s'est remis à peindre, à faire du pain et à lire. Je me suis remise à la chasse, mais je ne parvenais pas à le quitter des yeux quand je me retrouvais sur le point de partir. Cette hantise habituelle, cette peur que seul ce qui s'est passé dans la seconde arène peut expliquer. La terreur, froide et omniprésente de ne plus le revoir.

Mais il était là, quand je revenais. Souvent il était installé dans un fauteuil avec un livre sur les genoux. Je m'immobilisait alors à la vue de ce spectacle. La sérénité qui se peignait sur son visage me transcendait. Si mon coeur battait la chamade en passant la porte d'entrée, de peur que quelque chose soit arrivé. Le calme reprenait vite le dessus. Tout allait bien. Je n'arrivait pas à m'y faire, et pourtant il le fallait. Tout allait bien, c'était un fait. Et ce n'est pas le petit soubresaut derrière mon nombril qui venait me contredire.

Ma grossesse n'a pas été de tout repos. J'étais terrifiée. Et hormis Peeta, qui s'y connaissait aussi peu que moi, je n'avais personne pour me rassurer, pour me dire que tout ce mouvement, tous ces coups de pieds, n'étaient pas des dangers. Pour ne pas inquiéter Peeta, je serrais les dents, ne disait rien, priant le ciel de trouver rapidement la paix.

Un jour, après une autre nuit éprouvante, espérant partager un peu de la sérénité qui habitait Peeta, je rentrais dans la bibliothèque. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'y avais pas mis les pieds, et tant de solennité me mettait aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle m'impressionnait. Je m'approchais néanmoins d'une des étagère et levait la main distraitement. J'allais la poser sur un des livres quand je me ravisait. Ce n'était pas mon univers. Je tolérais peu Peeta dans les bois, qu'étais-je venu faire dans sa bibliothèque ?

Mais, alors que j'allais faire demi-tour, je sentis sa présence dans mon dos. Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver, il savait se faire discret. Un demi-sourire vint flotter sur mes lèvres en le sentant glisser son bras sous le mien pour caresser mon ventre arrondi. Sa main libre vint attraper mon poignet que je venais de laisser retomber, et le releva. Avec douceur, il fit glisser mes doigts le longs des tranches des livres, me laissant libre d'interrompre le geste. Je ne voulais pas. Le sentir aussi près de moi me rassurait plus qu'un million de ces maudits bouquins n'aurait pu le faire.

**\- Il te faut en choisir un...**Murmura-t-il.

J'acquiesçait doucement et arrêtait mon geste sur un petit livre à la tranche relié, rouge et doré. Avec lenteur je l'éloignais de l'étagère, au fur et à mesure que Peeta s'éloignait de moi. Il partit comme il était venu, sans un bruit, sans un son. Comme un fantôme.

Je me souviens d'avoir pris le livre et de m'être installée sur le plan de travail de la cuisine pendant que Peeta pétrissait le pain. Je me rappelle l'appréhension imbécile qui m'a submergée quand j'ai ouvert ce même livre et que j'en ai lu les premières pages. Je revois encore le regard et le petit sourire amusé que Peeta me lançais en me voyant sombrer dans les méandres d'un autre univers, complètement indifférente au tumulte que notre enfant produisait derrière mon nombril, et qui déformait mon ventre.

En revanche, je ne me souviens plus de l'histoire. Pas plus que je ne me souviens de son titre. Mais il y a bien quelque chose que je n'étais pas prête d'oublier, c'est la dernière phrase du roman sur laquelle mes yeux se sont posés. Une dernière phrase qui résumait à la perfection les dernières années de ma vie.

_« __Nul ne connait la valeur d'un sourire. Nul ne peut la mesurer.__L__'__effluve du bonheur est hors de prix. __»_

Aujourd'hui, alors que le train file à toute allure en direction du Capitole, je ne peux que me rendre à l'évidence sur la véracité de cette phrase. Alors que j'observe Peeta et Hope jouer à un jeu de société, et que leur rires rythment mes pensées mélancoliques, je réalise tout le chemin que j'ai parcouru, l'avancée incroyable que j'ai réalisé, et tous les souvenirs heureux que j'ai amassé depuis que notre fille est née.

Peeta n'a jamais nié vouloir des enfants. Je le savais, je l'ai toujours su. Comment penser le contraire après le passage éclair chez César pour nos seconds Hunger Games ? Peeta voulait des enfants, plus que tout. Et à présent je crois que j'ai réussi à lui rendre tout le bonheur qu'il m'a procuré pendant toutes ces années. Je ne voulais pas d'enfants. La vie elle-même me terrorisait. Etais-je un monstre pour la donner à qui que ce soit ? Et puis, lentement mais surement les choses se sont faites. Peeta m'a rassurée, il m'a aimée, et de cet amour est née Hope.

Un éclat de rire me tire de mes pensées. Hope a encore gagné et elle jubile. Un énorme sourire pourfend son visage que des boucles blondes encadrent. En modeste gagnante, elle réfrenne sa joie et console son père, qui, nous le savons tous les deux, est passé maître dans l'art de feindre pour la laisser gagner.

Peeta n'a pas tellement changé. Il est resté le garçon des pains que la guerre à martyrisé. Ses cicatrices ne sont pas parties, elles sont toujours là, elles resteront probablement toute sa vie. Même Hope s'y est habituée, elle dit qu'elle trouve son papa plus beau que tous les autres. Elle n'a jamais demandé, mais je sais qu'elle n'en a pas besoin. Elle dit que son papa est un lion, le plus fort de tous, et que de toute façon les cicatrices ça montre bien qu'on a été plus fort que ce qui a essayé de nous détruire. J'ignore de qui elle tient autant de sagesse. Probablement pas de moi.

Ses grands yeux bleus se tournent vers moi, dans un sourire auquel il manque quelques quenottes, elle me demande avec enthousiasme :

-** Dis maman, on fait une partie ?**

J'acquiesce et la laisse mettre le jeu en place. J'intercepte un regard que Peeta me lance. Dans ses profonds yeux azur, je peux ressentir la chaleur de tout l'amour qu'il nous porte à toute les deux. Et j'aimerai lui rendre, mais je ne sais comment. Je déborde tellement d'amour et de tendresse, que je ne sais plus comment l'exprimer. Alors je lui souris avec douceur, de ce sourire qu'il m'aura fallut des années à retrouver.

Hope vient de terminer de tout mettre en place, mais le train est déjà en train de ralentir. Je le lui fait remarquer, et elle hausse les épaules, résignée.

\- **On aura tout le temps de jouer une fois qu'on sera arriv****é****s chez Haymitch.**

Un sourire se dessine sur son visage alors qu'elle range le jeu. Je connais son affection pour notre mentor, et je la comprends. Haymitch nous a gardés en vie et nous as aimés comme si nous étions ses propres enfants. Il a été mon père de substitution, et je sais qu'il a été celui de Peeta aussi. Nous n'en parlons jamais, mais tous les deux savons ce que nous lui devons.

Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Peeta et moi avons pris une décision importante le jour où Hope est née. Nous nous sommes mutuellement jurés qu'aucun mal ne devait lui être fait, aussi longtemps que l'on vivrait. Les Hunger Games et la guerre nous ayant enseigné, que la vie d'un être humain est d'une futilité ridicule, nous avons préféré prévenir plutôt qu'agir. A vrai dire, c'est plus Peeta qui a insisté. Il voulait que quelqu'un puisse prendre soin d'Hope si jamais quelque chose devait nous arriver. Il voulait quelqu'un en qui nous pouvions avoir tous les deux pleinement confiance et qui saurait agir en face du danger, tous les deux nous voulions trouver la personne la plus à même de la protéger. C'est ainsi qu'Haymitch s'est présenté, et que nous avons décidé qu'il serait le parrain de notre premier et peut-être unique enfant.

Le sifflement caractéristique de l'entrée en gare retentit et me tire de mes pensées. Peeta est déjà occupé à enfiler le manteau de Hope alors que je récupère nos affaires. Le train ne tarde pas s'immobiliser, et les gens se pressent d'en descendre. Je laisse échapper un soupir. Me savoir de retour dans le Capitole ne m'enchante guère, mais je n'y suis pas de mon plein gré. C'est Plutarch qui nous a convoqués, et je sais d'expérience que tant que la situation le permet, autant se plier aux directives. Le monde est bien trop tangible pour se permettre le luxe de dédaigner les ordres de ceux qui nous ont un jour tendu la main.

Une fois l'allée dégagée, Peeta, Hope et moi quittons nos sièges. Nous faisons à peine deux pas, que mon regard est attiré par un morceau de tissus sur la banquette occupée par Peeta et Hope. Je m'en saisis et reconnais le bonnet bleu marine qui ne quitte jamais les cheveux de ma fille, sauf quand elle le perd. Je les rattrape à la descente du train, et remet le bonnet à l'endroit qui lui est assigné.

\- **Quelle petite ****é****tourdie ! Fais attention, tu pourrais le perdre d****é****finitivement ce bonnet. **

Elle rit et me remercie en me serrant dans ses petits bras, quittant ceux de Peeta qui s'empare de deux des sacs et prend la tête du cortège. J'embrasse ma fille avec tendresse et lui redit, probablement pour la énième fois.

\- **Qu'est-ce que je t'aime petite canaille ! **

Elle dépose un baiser sur mon nez, et me répond :

\- **Mais moi aussi je t'aime maman ! **

J'esquisse un petit sourire et la dépose à terre. Elle attrape la main que je lui tend, et tente de suivre mon rythme. J'essaie de ne pas perdre Peeta des yeux dans la foule, mais le sac que j'ai à l'épaule commence à me peser. Autour de nous, il y a énormément de monde, bien plus de monde que ce à quoi je ne suis habituée dans le 12. Peeta se retourne de temps en temps et nous sourit, mais il est occupé à dégager le chemin. Le sac sur mon épaule m'encombre vraiment. Je lâche la main d'Hope, juste le temps de le réajuster. Une fois que c'est fait, je tend ma main à nouveau, à la recherche de la sienne.

Je ne la trouve pas, mes doigts se referment dans le vide.


End file.
